Minor Characters
The franchise of Moshi Monsters holds an enormous cast of characters, some of which so minor and obscure, we cannot note anything about them worth making a page for. Still being just as valid in existence, this page lists all those who are just an appearance, a name or in any other way applicable to this listing. Moshling Characters Elder Furi's Musky Huskies With the help of Pink, Blue, Brown and White Fang, the Super Moshis manage to get on top of Mount Sillimanjaro in search of kidnapped Elder Furi, who is the owner of these Musky Huskies. They appeared in Snow Way Out! File:Pink_Fang_1.png File:Blue_Fang_1.png File:Brown_Fang_1.png Bushy Fandango's Musky Huskies Jack Trashdash A MopTop TweenyBop disguise worn by Ruby Scribblez in the Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 26. Ruby claims Jack Trashdash to be Zack Binspin's cousin to get past Bubba the Bouncer and approach Zack. As it's a disguise and common trick to claim one of family, it is uncertain if Jack Trashdash even exists. Jack Trashdash's name proof.png Ruby disguising as Jacktrashdash.png Zack Binspin's Dad The father to Zack Binspin, as mentioned in Monstrous Biographies: Zack Binspin. He inspired Zack Binspin in his youth and made him fight Mutant Sprouts as a child. He was not mentioned outside of the bio book series. Decorative Characters Mother Furi Mother Furi is a Furi in Moshi Monsters, formerly shown on The Daily Growl every Mother's Day. She is a dark magenta-coloured Furi with brownish eyes and one tooth, which is in the shape of a semicircle. She has curlers in her fur and wears a white apron. Mother Furi.png|Her son giving her flowers. Beanstalk Cheese Character They appeared as mini-game decoration in Moshi Monsters on the second part of the Cloud Kingdom (the fourth level in The Great Moshi Beanstalk) when the Giant catches Weeny. Cheese Moshling.png NewCheeseMoshling.PNG|As they appear in-game Unnamed Seagull Decoration character in Moshi Monsters, who can be found at The Port. When The Cloudy Cloth Clipper is not present, this gull sits on top of a sign in the water that says "Back Soon". They usually sit on top of the crow's nest next to the inaccessible purple tent. (This was where Patch was shown on top of when the first rumours of the opening of the Port came by) Parody Characters Billy the Squid Parody of Billy the Kid, but is a pirate instead of a cowboy. He was mentioned in Cap'n Buck's biography as his idol and Buck saw him as his way out of his boring Barnacle life. Sending Billy a point by point wish list and hoping to once go on an adventure with him, Billy's response shows him to not be unwilling, but simply not understanding the content. Billy addresses Buck with the name Buck requested to not be addressed with, but does not do so out of malice, as he explains that he is criminal and therefor illiterate. Although this not being a logical connection, he did try his best to write Buck back, showing he is not an all too careless person. He states to hope to meet Buck soon but it is unknown if they ever did. Cheryl Troll Parody of Cheryl Cole. Mentioned in Season 1 Mission 5 as a rival of Simon Growl. Katy Scary Parody of Katy Perry. Mentioned in a Daily Growl post about the Royal Wedding of Prince Silly Ham & Kate Giggleton. Russell Branch Parody of Russell Brand. Mentioned in a Daily Growl post about the Royal Wedding of Prince Silly Ham & Kate Giggleton. Indiana Groans Famous explorer and parody of Indiana Jones. He once visited Zumbuku to steal its lost treasure. While doing so, he had his arm cut off. Luckily, he had nine others. Jammie Olive Oil Jammie Olive Oil is a Moshling, who is a parody of Jamie Oliver. He was created for Moshi FoodTube, a promotion between Jamie Oliver and Moshi Monsters. The Monster appears in a cook video between Furi and Jamie, where he hops onto Jamie's cupcake and licked it while overall having a bit of a smug expression and pose. He is under the ownership of Furi. Gordon Ranty Parody of Gordon Ramsay. Made a page in a recipe book on how to create Hoodoo Stew. Hermitty Ginger Parody of Hermione Granger (from Harry Potter). She appears in Super Moshiversity and has a familiar in Penny which she gives to you at the end of the mission. She used to have a fluent Monster species determined by what species of your monster. Now she only appears as a Katsuma. Hermitty's friends are Hairy Rotter (Harry Potter) and Ronny Weasle (Ron Weasley). Hairy Rotter Caricature of Harry Potter. He is in the Gryffinsnor House (parody of Gryffindor) at the Super Moshiversity. His signature is seen in one of two books in Super Moshiversity Challenge, with Hermitty Ginger's signature in the other book. David Wreck'em David Wreck'em is a minor character in Moshi Monsters, and a pun on the famous footballer, David Beckham. He plays for the national Pingland team, as mentioned on The Daily Growl and in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 6. UK Prime minister candidates In the run up to the United Kingdom general election in May 2010, parodies of the three main political party leaders appeared in a Daily Growl post discussing the upcoming election and who would be the next "prime monster". The candidates were designed in the colours of their respective political parties. *David Camergroan (David Cameron - Conservative party leader), *Groardon Frown (Gordon Brown - Labour party leader), *Nick Legg. (Nick Clegg - Liberal Democrats party leader). Other Characters *Dentist. Heard in the dialogue prior to Sweet Tooth Stomp and in the Outro on the Music Rox album. He has a thick German accent. *Dentist assistant. Heard in the dialogue prior to Sweet Tooth Stomp on the Music Rox album. They try to correctly address Sweet Tooth but gives up and let them through. *Keeper family members. FateKeeper, LateKeeper and GreatKeeper. Mentioned by fellow family members or found in books. *Pluckii StringSong. Listed in Bobbi SingSong's encyclopedia entry to be the best sitar player in Jollywood. Bobbi's guru. *Fumble Papazino. Keen amateur nature photographer took the photo of Glammoth. Category:Characters